1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to molding of the type used to protect edge sections of elongated surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The static structures art is replete with examples of special purpose edge molding. Vojta in U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,620 discloses a trim molding reinforcement for luggage seams. A central section of this special purpose edge molding is sandwiched between and forms an integral part of the coupling between the two edges of two separate surfaces. Schemmel in U.S. Pat. No. 2,047,747 discloses a trimming strip or molding particularly adapted to be applied to automobile seats for covering and trimming the juncture of the two surface portions of the seat, such as the front and back sections thereof. Fall in U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,563 discloses edge molding for a table top surface or the like. Feldman in U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,189 discloses an edge molding for being used as a teething rail on an upper horizontal bar or edge portion of a child's crib or playpen. Victor in U.S. Pat. No. 1,694,522 discloses edge molding for use in flush-mounted doors. Bourne et al in U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,033 disclose edge molding for use in prefabricated structural panels. Fox in U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,006 discloses an edge molding or coping of the type used to provide protection for the circumferential edge surfaces of swimming pools. Other trim molding designs are disclosed by Wall in U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,822; Engelhart in U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,481; Viessmann in U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,595; Shields in U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,958; Kessler in U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,400; West in U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,391; and Mason in U.S. Pat. No. 2,830,003.